Egypt Does Wonders to a Girl
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: A woman who has known Rick O’Connell all of her life is ready to set out on a new adventure with him and now she realizes why she stopped hanging out with him. She goes to Hamunaptra with Evie and Rick only to have more than one problem arise.
1. Chapter 1

Egypt Does Wonders for a Girl

By: Michael Jackson's Queen of Pop

Summary: A woman who has known Rick O'Connell all of her life is ready to set out on a new adventure with him and now she realizes why she stopped hanging out with him. She goes to Hamunaptra with Evie and Rick only to have more than one problem arise. She realizes that maybe this trip will be her last adventure. Her name of course is Madelyn O'Dell.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Madelyn O'Dell.

Character Profile:

Madelyn O'Dell

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Violet

Age:23/26

Born: 1900

Warnings: Language

Chapter 1: Blood Covered Hamunaptra

Madelyn pushed herself up against the wall. She was mumbling curses under her breath. She hated when things like this happened. She was now in Egypt, Hamunaptra trying to keep herself alive. She felt there was something evil underneath the sand. "Rick watch your ass!" Yelled Madelyn.

Rick fired his gun off to where she had told him to watch his ass. "Thanks Madelyn."

Madelyn smiled. "You be careful!" She yelled.

"You be careful too."

Madelyn fired her gun off again shooting someone in the chest knocking them off of the horse. Madelyn smirked as she continued to fire off her gun. God forbid something would happen which she didn't want to happen which made her feel even more sick to her stomach. "We have to get out of here Rick!" She yelled back to him.

"I knew this was going to be a lousy day."

"Personally, I would like to surrender. Why can't we not just surrender?" Asked Beni looking at his two friends.

Madelyn rolled her eyes. "Sure you would Beni. You think this is such a problem." She said firing her gun off again.

"Then let's run away. Right now, while we can still make it." Beni said afraid of what was going on around them.

"God damn it just give me your damn revolver. You never use it at all!" Yelled Madelyn.

Beni threw the revolver at her. "Then let's play dead, huh? Nobody ever does that anymore."

Madelyn rolled her eyes and put it in her belt.

"How'd a guy like you end up in the Legion anyways?"

"I am taking a guess he got caught doing something."

"Exactly! I speak seven languages, including Hebrew, so my specialty was synagogues. How about you? Did you kill someone O'Connell?"

"No, but I'm considering it."

"And what about you O'Dell."

"Thought it was right at the time." She said firing her gun off again. "Quit being a girl damn it. I am more a man then you are!" She yelled as she ducked behind the rock. "Rick we have to move our asses now!" Yelled Madelyn.

"You got that right."

The two orphans ran off. They were on their way to where Beni had taken off to.

"Beni don't you dare close that door Beni!" Yelled Madelyn.

Beni closed the door.

"God damn it. We got to go Madelyn."

"You make this so hard Rick!" She yelled as she dodged another gun fire.

They made it out of the crumbling city. They were being watched little then they knew.

-Two Weeks Later-

"Damn it Rick we have been through hell." Said Madelyn.

Rick let out a sigh. "I know this." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Madelyn moved her shoulder. "We wouldn't have had this problem if Beni didn't decide to close that damn door causing us to walk for two weeks to get to a god damned hotel." She grumbled out, as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"True, true. I agree with you there."

"If I see him again I will kill him."

"Lynn… don't do that. How about we do it together?"

Madelyn smirked. "That sounds like a plan."

*END*

That is the end of the first chapter. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Looking for a Good Time

Madelyn had spent the last three years working hard in Cario because she had no idea what she was going to do to get back to America. She hadn't really kept in touch with Rick, but she had an odd feeling that Rick was in trouble. She pulled her light brown hair into a braid and went out of the place that she was working at. She walked down the stairs and went into the town. She went towards the jail and saw someone that she knew real well sitting in the jail cell. Madelyn shook her head. "Rick what did you do?"

"Lynn I was just looking for a good time."

Madelyn shook her head. "A good time Rick? Ugh I can't believe it. You and wanting to have a good time. You could have just asked me." She said crossing her arms. "You are going to make it a lot more harder then what it should be. Ugh you better hope I can get your sorry ass out of this jail cell."

"But he's just a filthy criminal?" Evelyn said looking at her brother.

"Way to go, Evy."

Rick looks at the two arrivals.

"So, who's the broad?"

Madelyn shook her head. "Rick." She said in a scolding voice.

"Broad?!" Evelyn said.

"She's my sister, actually." Jonathan said.

"Yeah? Well,… I'm sure she's not a total loss."

"RICK!" Yelled Madelyn.

"I'll be back in a moment." Said the Warden.

"Oh great." Said Madelyn.

"I tremble with anticipation." Rick said sarcastically.

Evelyn came up to him. "We uh… found… your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it."

"No." Rick said.

"No?"

"No… you came to ask him about Hamunaptra." Madelyn said.

Evy looked at Madelyn. "How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?"

"Because we found it at. We were there." Said Rick looking at Madelyn.

"How do we know that's not a load of pig swallow?" Asked Jonathan.

"Hey,…. Don't I know you?" Rick asked getting a closer look at Jonathan

"Um, well, you see…"

Rick punched him.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?"

"I just decked your brother."

"Yes, well, I know my brother." She said shrugging.

"Yeah Madelyn and I was there."

"You swear?"

"We swear every damn day." Said Madelyn.

"No, I mean…"

"I know what you mean. We were there, alright. Seti's place. The City of the Dead." Rick said.

"What did you find? What did you see?"

Madelyn shook her head. "We found sand. We saw death."

Evelyn leaned forward. "Could you tell me how to get there? The exact location?"

"Want to know?"

Evelyn leans even more closer. "Yes."

"Really want to know?"

She leans right up against the bars. "Yes."

Rick kisses her right on the lips. "Then get me the hell outta here."

Madelyn shook her head and watched them take him away.

"Where are they taking him to?"

"My guess is they are taking him to be hanged this time." Said Madelyn.

"Hanged?"

"He had a good time." Said Madelyn shaking her head. "I am going to get him out of jail before he is hanged."

"What are you crazy?" asked Evie.

"Crazy I suppose I am, but when you have grown up with Rick in your life for twenty some years you learn that the man like him can be your own brother. He is like a brother to me and I am not going to allow him to be hanged for trying to have a good time." Said Madelyn walking away from them.

-A few hours later-

Madelyn helped Rick into her house. "God Rick I don't know why you do half of this shit that you do. You could have been in a lot of trouble you do know that right?"

"I know, but Hamunaptra will be a lot of trouble. That woman is going to get us killed."

Madelyn nodded her head. "I know this." She said shaking her head. "I kind of wish you didn't agree to this. I mean we could end up dead this time."

"I know this, but she doesn't."

Madelyn rolled her eyes. "Just great Rick. This is more trouble then what it is really worth and I hope you know that."

"Yes, now will you help me?"

"Yes."

*END*

That is the end of this chapter please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Round of Bad Luck

Madelyn shook her head as she fixed Rick's hair. She had given him a whole new haircut so it didn't look so bad. She shook her head once again as Rick flinched when she brought the two blades of the scissors together. "Oh come on Rick don't be such a baby." She said scoffing at the older man. "I don't see why you get yourself into so much trouble. It doesn't seem right that this time you got a woman that is looking for Hamunaptra." She said shaking her head. "I don't see why I have to go with you on this journey." She snapped the scissors shut again making a nice clean cut through his hair. "You know there is something evil under that sand and you said that yourself when we got out of there. Doesn't seem like you remember that well Rick."

"Well, Lynn she got me out of that jail."

Madelyn shook her head. "I would have gotten you out if it wasn't for the fact that I got caught by Jonathan."

"You were caught by him."

Madelyn nodded her head. "You know Rick I think Evelyn has a crush on you."

"You really think so?" He asked looking at the pitete woman that was finishing his hair up.

"Yeah. I mean come on Rick. You kissed her and she looked like she liked it." She said whacking him up side the back of the head.

"Ow!"

Madelyn chuckled. "Come on Rick now you look all proper now. Ugh. Now we have to go and deal with Hamunaptra again."

"I know."

"You aren't even sorry about it this time." Madelyn shook her head.

"I know, but I am sorry for it. I know this is a mistake by asking you to come along."

"I am coming along anyway so you don't get yourself killed."

"Killed? I don't plan on getting killed."

"That is what you said the last time when you did something and you almost did die."

"Hey no, holding that against me."

Madelyn laughed. "Not my fault that you were looking for a good time Rick. You know if you wanted a good time and didn't want to get your dick wet you could have gone to the bar with me."

"You would ruin my fun if I went with you."

"Of course I would. You would just look for a good time with some of the whores that were here in town. I don't allow you to do that."

Rick let out a sigh. "We got along way to go."

"I know. Let's go."

-Giza Port-

Evelyn and Jonathan was waiting for Rick and Madelyn to show up at the port.

"Do you really think he'll show up?"

"Undoubtedly, I know the breed, he may be a cowboy, but his word is his word."

"Personally, I think he's filthy, rude, and a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit."

"Anyone I know?" asked Madelyn coming up to them with Rick right behind her.

"Oh....um,.... hello."

Jonathan grabbed Rick by his arm. "Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?"

"Yeah, sure, smashing." He said checking his pockets.

Madelyn shook her head. "Oye-vey." Was all that she could say. "Not as smashing as you would think."

"Mister O'Connell, can you look me in the eye, and guarantee me this is not some sort of flimflam? Because if it is, I'm warning you...."

"All I can tell you, miss, and so can my friend Madelyn, is that our Colonel found that map in an ancient fortress, and the whole damn garrison believed in it so much, that without orders, we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. Like I told ya, all I saw was sand. Everybody else was wiped out by Tuareg warriors. I'll take your bags."

Madelyn shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Here we go again." She said softly grabbing her bags. "Just what I need to put up with on this trip. Him wanting to get his dick wet." She said even more softer as she walked with her bags in her hands.

Jonathan watched her walk onto the boat. "That girl has some serious mental issues." He muttered to himself as he followed Evie and Rick onto the boat.

-Few hours later-

Rick carried a gun sack with him and Madelyn was carrying another gun sack walking behind him.

"You know Rick this is going to be a bad trip."

"I know this." He said walking with her past the poker table.

"Sit down, O'Connell, Madelyn, sit down we could use two good players." Said Jonathan.

"I only gamble with my life, never my money." Said Rick.

Madelyn rolled her eyes. "I gamble with my life as well Jonathan." She said throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Never? What if I were to wager five hundred dollars says we get to Hamunaptra before you?" Said Daniels.

Madelyn tilted her head to the side.

"Yer on."

"Rick!" Madelyn yelled, smacking Rick upside the head.

"What makes you so confident, sir?" asked Burns.

"What makes you?" Rick asked.

"We got us a man who's actually been there." Henderson said.

"I say, what a coincidence, why..."

Madelyn and Rick both hit Jonathan in the ribs.

"Whose deal is it? Is it my deal? I thought I just dealt?" Jonathan said covering his tracks.

Madelyn shook her head and walked with Rick. "I swear Jonathan is going to have to put his god damned foot in his mouth."

They both went over to the table where Evelyn was sitting at. Rick dropped his gun sack onto the table startling Evie.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"The only thing that scares me, Mister O'Connell, are your manners."

"Still angry that I kissed ya, huh?"

"If you call that a kiss."

Rick and Madelyn opened their gun bags.

"Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?"

"The last time that Madelyn and I was at that place everybody I was with died."

"There is something out there, you know, something under that sand." Said Madelyn.

"Yes, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact, a book, actually, my brother thinks there's treasure. What do you think is out there?"

Madelyn shook her head. "Just plain evil. The Tuaregs and the Bedouin believe that Hamunaptra is cursed, they call it, "they doorway to hell.""

"Ahmar is Ossirion "Passageway to the underworld", actually." Said Evelyn. "I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mister O'Connell and Miss O'Dell, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there, The book of the Living. It's what first interested me in Egypt as a child. It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit."

"And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold, makes no nevermind to you, right?" Rick said looking at her.

"You know your history."

"I know my treasure."

"By the way, why did you kiss me?"

"I was about to be hanged, seemed like a good idea at the time."

Evelyn got up and left.

"What? Wha'd I say?"

Madelyn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Rick you are such a bastard at times." She said getting up. "You clean my guns." She said walking away from him.

Rick watched her go. "Now what did I do?"

-Evelyn's room-

"Evelyn I am sorry for how Rick is acting." Said Madelyn.

"You are? Isn't he like your friend?"

"Yes, he may be my friend, but there are things that bother me about him. Sadly things with Rick are impossible."

"Impossible you say?"

"Yeah. I have known him for years."

"Oh you went to school with him?"

"More then just school." She said softly. She heard a noise and moved out of the way.

"Where is the map? And the key? Where is the key?" Asked Hook. He grinned suddenly. "Then I'll find it myself."

Madelyn cocked her gun. "I suggest you let her go." She said.

Hook looked at her. He saw the mark that was on her forearm. He didn't know what to do now seeing her there.

Rick came in. "Evelyn... Madelyn are you women alright?"

"We are fine Rick."

"We got to go now." Rick said looking at his friend.

"I know this Rick." She said grabbing onto Evelyn's arm.

The three of them ran off.

"Can you swim?" Asked Rick.

"Rick we don't have time." Madelyn said firing her gun off. "Get Evie off of the ship now!"

"I will you better be careful"

"I will just go!" She yelled.

Rick and Evie went over the edge of the boat.

"God damn it. What I do for him." She muttered as she pulled another one of her guns out.

"You are hunting for Hamunaptra." Said Ardeth looking at Madelyn. "Don't go."

"It isn't like I have much of a choice. You are going to end up killing us any way." Madelyn said looking into his brown eyes.

Ardeth looked into her eyes. "You better get off of the boat. It will explode."

Madelyn let out a sigh. "Oh great." She ran towards the edge of the boat and jumped off just before it exploded.

"MADELYN!" Yelled Rick.

Madelyn swam over to them. "I am fine Rick." She said getting out of the river.

"You sure?"

"This is the worst day ever."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it please.


	4. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
